


Out of those Clothes

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Maria wants Carol out of her clothes (not quite smut. Not yet. But smut-adjacent and sweet.)





	Out of those Clothes

Carol takes a long, long shower, and Maria wonders if they’ll have any hot water by morning.

But it wouldn’t be the first time Carol had run them out of hot water, and the memories make Maria smile to herself.

“You still have some of Carol’s clothes in your drawer, don’t you, Mom?” Monica asks, because Maria swears that child is trying desperately to get them back together.

Which Maria can’t do, not now. 

Not until Carol remembers on her own that they were more than just best friends. Not until Carol remembers and wants, all on her own.

Maria won’t manipulate her, won’t manipulate that process.

Carol’s had more than her share of people spinning her brain around.

And somehow, instinctively, she knows that Monica knows that. 

But that doesn’t stop the child from doing everything in her power to help Auntie Carol remember. To help her feel at home.

“I do,” Maria swallows hard, because she only opens the drawer with Carol’s old clothes when she needs to feel close to her.

Only in those private moments when it’s all too much.

But she opens it now, in celebration, in anticipation. 

Because Carol herself will be wearing these clothes again, soon.

As it should be.

Monica helps her pick the right shirt.

“The Heart one,” Monica nods authoritatively. “It’s the softest and I always liked when Carol would wear it to tuck me in to bed.”

“Because it’s the softest?” Maria smiles as she takes out the shirt her daughter had specified. 

“Well yeah. And because it used to be yours, Mom.”

Maria raises her eyebrows. She hadn’t realized that Monica remembered: the Heart shirt did, indeed, used to be hers. 

Until Carol had stripped it off her, only to discover just how soft it was, and promptly steal it from her, claiming with those big innocent eyes as she cooked breakfast in nothing but that shirt and boy shorts the next morning that she couldn’t find her own shirt.

She doubts Monica knows all those details - she hopes Monica doesn’t know all those details, though sometimes she imagines this child knows just about everything - but it warms her heart that Monica both knows and loves that this was a shirt the women had shared.

Like everything else in their lives.

So when Carol comes back into Maria’s bedroom, hair dripping wet and towel slipping just so - Maria gulps and tries desperately to keep her eyes on her best friend’s face - she can’t help herself.

She nods at the messy pile of Carol’s uniform, at the clothes she’d nicked along with that motorcycle, and holds out the shirt.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes and into these, yeah?”

It’s Carol who makes it suggestive. 

Carol who arches her eyebrow and smirks an almost imperceptible and infinitely sexy smirk.

“Dirty mind, Danvers,” Maria tries to laugh it off.

“Seems I always had one about you. Well,” Carol squints like she’s concentrating, and it completely destroys Maria’s ability to breathe, let alone concentrate. “After that one night where we finally admitted how we felt after boot camp, anyway.”

“You remember,” Maria whispers, her entire world spinning to a beautiful halt.

“I think so,” Carol whispers back, all serious and almost reverent, now.

“Good,” Maria smiles softly, because that’s perfect and it’s enough.

For now.


End file.
